The Werewolf and the Metamorphagus
by gracie474
Summary: Tonks and Lupin's relationship, Starting when they met in Book 5 up to there deaths in Book 7.


**Well if you say so…**

_Disclaimer: I don't own this JK Rowling does!_

Time line: Mostly OOP & HBP maybe a little into DH I'm not sure yet! POV: Mostly Remus and Nymphadora… some others

I hate the name Nymphadora!

Nym. Pov

It was a just past noon when "Mad-Eye" Moody came by my house. We exchanged hellos and then he got straight to the point. "Tonks, we are reinstating The Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort is back, and we need to be ready when he begins to fight."

"So its true then He is really back?"

"Yes, he has returned Dumbledore said something about his soul being split, but he refused to give us details." Mad-Eye seemed a little ticked at the idea of not getting told important information. I smiled a little but did not say anything.

"Well I can't say I'm too surprised, I mean the thought of a baby actually destroying him was a bit far fetched to begin with. So, what do you need me for?"

"Well Kingsly was explaining that you were quite useful as an Auror and that you would love the chance to work with us against Voldemort."

"You want me to be in the Order? You do realize that I'm only 23 right?"

"Tonks this is a bloody war. Harry has to end it and he is only 16! You think I care that your just out of training? Ha, you're a darn good witch, that's what mattes!"

I grinned, my hair turning green with excitement.

"So, when do we start?"

"Well that's just it, your apartment here will be a bit of a security issue. We were going to see about getting you moved into Grimmauld place."

"Oh," I said quietly, "Well why is it a security issue?"

"Well the with the Malfoys living right down the road…we figure you would be a easy target here."

"Yeah I guess that makes since, so you want me to move into this Grimmade place?"

"Grimmauld Place, and yes that's the Orders head quarters. I think we will need to get you moved in tonight after the meeting." I nodded, thinking, how bad can it be.

"Well we should be off, the meeting starts in a few hours and I want to introduce and reintroduce you to some people." He said standing.

I jumped up exclaiming, " Ok just let me get a few things." I quickly ran upstairs and ran a brush through my hair, willing it to turn pink. Once it had I grabbed my shoes and ran back down stairs, tripping straight into Moody. "Oops, sorry!" I said recovering quickly, I was so used to being clumsy that very few people could even embarrass me any more. He told me to grab my coat and we would walk to an ally. We side along apparated to Grimmauld place, because I had never been there before.

So that's how we got here. I tried to walk carefully into 12 Grimmauld place but it didn't work out so well. It had rained all day and the steps just happened to be WET…I slipped and because my hands were in my pockets, my nose took most of the impact. Moody just groaned. He opened the door and yelled

"Molly, get out here we need you!" Right after he yelled, wall started howling.

"Mudbloods, Filthy Scum how dare you enter this home of my fathers!"

I did not really have time to ponder the noise coming from the wall because a plump red haired woman came shuffling in blocking my view. I heard Moody's heavy footsteps over the wailing. He stopped just before the noise died down. I heard him mumbling something under his breath about stupid pureblooded Blacks. Just before Molly squatted down to help me.

"What's wrong dear…oh…I see your nose, well that's easily fixed." She pointed her wand at me and with a swish of non-verbal magic, fixed my nose.

"Now, Now my name is Molly and I assume you are Nymphadora Tonks."

"Yeah, that would be me but, and I'm just letting you know, I will not be called Nymphadora…ever. Let's stick with Tonks."

"Well alright Tonks," she smiled and put a bit of emphasis on the Tonks, "You just follow me on into the kitchen, please try not to trip and be quite as you heard earlier, the painting of Mrs. Black does not like that we are here!"

I silently followed Molly up the cold hallway. And looked at the portraits on the wall. Many of my great Aunts, Uncles and cousins sleeping. I could not help but wonder which one was making all that racket. Soon we made our way in to the kitchen where the atmosphere changed immediately from cold and dark to warm and homey! I didn't no very many people but I saw a few familiar faces. Charlie Weasly who was in my year at Hogwarts and some other red haired men sitting around him. They must be family I thought immediately. And Kingsley one of the top Aurors.

"Hello there Ms. Tonks, how are you on this rainy evening?" said Kingsley..

"I'm just dandy, save the fact that my nose just had a run in with the steps."

I heard footsteps coming from the hall way and then he walked into the room. A man I thought was a murder, I felt my eyes grow and my hair rapidly change from green to a reddish pink. I was confused and angry to see my cousin, Sirius Black.

"Hey Nymphadora, how's life?"

I knew my hair was growing redder. I turned to face him and said in a serious voice "What the heck…you, you're a murderer how can you be here?"

"Ugh, for Merlin sake, I did not kill anyone it was that bloody rat Peter Pettigrew! I promise I'm innocent. I loved Lily and James and that Rat betrayed them I just could not control myself!"

"And you all believe this?" I'm calming down a little bit but my hair is still hot pink.

A sandy blond haired man in his 30's answered me first, " Dumbledore believes it, Nymphadora." That was all it took I pulled my wand and yelled, "Nobody calls me Nymphadora!" with out another word I stunned him.

Remus POV: moments earlier.

The green haired metamorphagus turned at the sound of foot steps entering the room. I saw Sirius walk in.

Sirius told Nymphadora hello but she didn't seem to be listening. Her hair flashed red and then stayed a kind of hot pink, angry I assumed. She yelled at Sirius and he quickly defended himself. He had seemed to grow tired of explaining the story over and over. She turned to the rest of the room in shock, her hair now almost completely red by now, "And you all believe him?"

I had to intervene the poor girl was worrying, I don't know why but I hated seeing her worried. "Dumbledore believes it Nymphadora!" Before I knew it she had turned on me, her wand out; she through a jinx at me and I went stiff and blacked out.

Nym. POV:

"Oh Dear, Tonks, Tonks Please Come over here and sit down." Molly said, grabbing my shoulders. I followed, not in the mood to put up a fight. I saw some others rush over to the man I had just stunned.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Oh, Tonks honey its ok, Remus was just trying to explain what happened. You see, Pettigrew was actually the Potters secret keeper. He sold them to You-Know-Who. Sirius tried to kill Peter but Peter transformed into a rat and ran. He was the one who killed those people not Sirius. Honey, your cousin is innocent."

"But Molly that's not why I was mad…you see…I just really, really hate the name Nymphadora!"

Molly laughed. I glanced over and saw him, Remus staring at me with wide eyes he stuttered, "Sorry Tonks." Sirius smirked; I stood up to go hug him but tripped over the carpet into Remus' arms. Remus put me back on my feet. I was blushing, what's wrong with me I've never blushed because of my clumsiness. I blamed it on falling into the man's arms that I had jinxed only minutes before. Well might as well introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Tonks" I said trying to smile instead of blushing.

"Remus Lupin" he said nodding his head politely.

"Sorry about stunning you…" I quickly said.

"Its ok, I will try my best to never call you Nym…the "N" name again." Lots of people in the room laughed as I continued walking over to my cousin. He held his arms open for a hug, "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl with Rainbow hair!"

"Yes, Well a lot has changed since then and I can control my hair color, most of the time now."

He grinned, "Well, TONKS I'll introduce you to every one. I see you've met Molly, This is her husband Arthur Weasley."

"Hey," I said as he came to shake my hand.

"I believe you know Charlie, but this is Bill." I waved to both of them, they had just sat back down.

"And you will meet the other Weasley children this summer, they have another boy, Ron, who is Harry's age; and Ginny who is in her 5th year. And this is Mundangs, we call him "dung". He lowered his voice and said, "Watch your valuables around him."

"Hello" I just waved. He waved back.

"A lot more people will be showing up in a few hours for the meeting but for now this it."

"Well with that being said, there will probably be a few more mouths to feed after the meeting so I will be in the kitchen." Molly said just before she turned to go to the kitchen.

"Oh hold up Molly, I'll help!" I said quickly.

"Tonks," said Sirius " Do you really think that is a good idea?"

"Why not" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Well its just that, you tend to be clumsy and Molly doesn't need anymore mess' right now. Why don't you stay here and catch up with me?"

"Well, Ok."

"So, do you still live with your parents?" Sirius started.

"No, I moved out just after I graduated Auror Training. I have a flat in Wiltshire. I've lived there a few months. The only things I don't like are not having meals ready for me when I arrive home; and not having someone there who can fix my scrapes, broken noses, and hurt wrists with a quick non-verbal spell. Other than that I love the freedom of it its very nice not to have mum tell me my hair clashes with my outfit on a regular basis. However, the Order had decided that it's not safe for me to be living so close to the bloody Malfoys, so I have to sell the place and move in here.

"What?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Well if the Malfoys found out who I was I would be an easy target living just down the road."

"Yeah that makes since I guess." Remus offered. "We will need to find you a room. Sirius and I will need to find a room for you." He turned and faced Sirius, "Since Its your house I assume you have a room in mind for her, just make sure its on the 3rd floor."

It was my turn to be curious now, "I'm assuming that you inherited this place, from the way Remus is talking so whats up with the freaky yelling portrait in the hall way?" I pictured the portrait I saw in the hallway. An old woman in a black cap drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed.

"Well," Sirius started, " That's out great aunt Walburga Black, She's gone loony, but it a very "Black" way. All she can manage to do is yell at us to 'get out of the House of my Fathers'"

"We can keep her quite if we watch how loud we are in the hallway and keep the curtains closed," Remus through in.

Remus POV:

"So any romantic interest Tonks?" Sirius asked in a slightly teasing manner. I don't know why but I immediately wanted her to say no, I wanted her to be single, I wanted her to like me. But, that's crazy! I can't even begin to think like that, I mean I'm a werewolf, I should never marry! Gosh, now he was thinking about marrying her, I need a new train of thought.

"Well actually because of Auror training I don't have a boyfriend anymore." Tonks replied. I felt a wave of relief, and then mentally cursed myself.

"Any more?"

"Well he, Parker, was a muggle and I had not gotten around to explaining our world yet. I was so busy with Auror training that we had not gotten together quite as much. I didn't really notice but after a few months Parker thought I was cheating on him and left me."

"You dated a muggle?" I said slightly amazed. How in the world could this crazy, loud, clumsy not to mention pink haired metamorphagus manage to hide the fact that she was a witch!  
"Yes I did. Don't look so surprised Remus I can be fairly attractive when I want to be." As she said this she transformed her hair so it was long, flowing, and blond. She made her lips red and plump and tried to make her hips sway just right, but ended up looking a bit awkward. She walked over to me and let her finger graze the side of my cheek. I stood there wide-eyed. She laughed, I grinned she had the most beautiful laugh, so free and full of life!

I heard a voice clearing from across the room and realized that during our short conversation a lot of time had passed. The room was full of people. And Dumbledore had just walked in.

His voice was quite but assertive when he said, " The meeting will start in a few moments if everyone will follow me."

* * *

Please Review !!!!! I will be able to write more with some constructive criticism. Please Please Review!!!!

Next chapter: Moving in! Tonks moves in will Remus enjoy having her in the house or get mad at her like a little sister!


End file.
